mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Clash (The Legend of Sleeping Beauty)
Final Clash (Italian: Scontro Finale) is the twenty-fifth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Rakhal is leading his army as they march through the open country, each of them evidently determined, as they know that this will be the final battle. Two pterodactyls then give the alarm. Maya, Sterminio, Tanatos, Magic and Barbarian's hoards are coming at them! Rakhal raises his hand to stop their advance and quickly gives orders, and we then see the pterodactyls descend and land near him. The five little dinosaurs, Rakhal, Sir Braveheart and the other little dinosaurs mount the pterodactyls, and take flight! They are followed then by Light Knight and his moth, and also by Air Knight on his winged horse. The sky grows dark and an immense black cloud moves quickly toward our heroes. The three nature knights who have remained on the ground place themselves at the head of the army together with the biggest dinosaurs, ready to face the attack on the land. The battle is very turbulent; surprise attacks, single combats, hand to hand fights, aerial duels and numerous acts of heroism occur in this final battle. A comet completely illuminates the battlefield and Aurora places herself beside Rakhal. The hordes of enemies are almost conquered, as they are surrounded in the center of the open field. Aurora immobilizes the leaders, Maya, Tanatos, Barbarian and Magic in grotesque positions, still angry and sputtering with rage and their temper while the entire dinosaur army exalts, cheering Rakhal. Chaca, Myellin, and Cordall discussing trying to decide what to do with their prisoners who, though they are defeated, will always be a danger to people. Aurora then tells them to relax, saying that she will take care of them, as she plans to close them in an underground cave where she will seal them in with an immense wall of energy, fed with goodness. There they are to be imprisoned for eternity if the people's behavior of the world remains good. As soon as she has finished speaking, Aurora forms a band of light that encircles all the prisoners, and then she carries them into the sky where she disappears from the sight of Rakhal and his army. He and his army greet the victory with a shout of joy. Sir Braveheart now places himself at the head of the army and, leads them toward his house in the enchanted forest. The first to greet them are the birds who then fly around Rakhal and his companions, throwing flowers and finally they arrive in front of king Brion, who, together with his court, are in front of Sleeping Beauty. King Brion greets and thanks Rakhal and his army, but Rakhal is not listening. He is looking at the beauty of the sleeping princess and, while king Brion continues his discussion, Rakhal bows over the princess and kisses her. The princess opens her eyes and sees Rakhal who has changed into an adult prince with a sincere and sure expression on his face. He is smiling at her. All the animals of the forest and the dinosaurs cheer while, at the same time, the inhabitants of the castle who had been petrified, come back to life. Everyone embraces and congratulates him. The king and queen then come down among the people, and they all start walking toward the forest. The princess then leaves Rakhal, and runs to hug her parents. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Aurora * King Brion and his Knights 'Villains' * Maya (in forms of a hawk and dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes